


Soulmates

by KaytheJay



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Aziraphale has a timer above his head. As it strikes zero, the person he least expected is standing next to him.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 82





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea from my amazing girlfriend.

“What’s that?” Aziraphale said pointing the number floating above his head. 

“It’s the day you’re going to meet your soulmate,” Gabriel said flatly without looking up from his notepad. 

“Eight days,” Aziraphale murmured in wonder. “Do you really think it will happen in nine days’ time? That seems so soon!” Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

“Are you sure you can handle going down there?” Aziraphale nodded. Gabriel sighed. “You’ve got your sword?” Aziraphale held it up. 

“It’s flaming like anything else!” Aziraphale said. He did a test swing and smiled. “It will do quite nicely.” 

“Yes, yes, obviously it will be fine. You are dismissed.” Aziraphale nodded and sheathed the sword. Everything was going just right. He had gotten selected to be one of four angels who got the opportunity to guard the gates of Eden on Earth, whatever that meant. He was terribly excited to find out. He knew this was something God had been working on for a long time. He knew that She had something big planned. The Ineffable Plan.

It almost seemed wrong that  _ he _ was one to got to go. He wasn’t high ranking at all, just an ordinary principality. It wasn’t as if he were an archangel or anything like that. He felt that his own skills could not compare in the slightest to that of an archangel. An archangel would be much better off guarding the gates. Yet here they were, just a few hours before God would start Her Plan. He watched eagerly from the window that would apparently allow him to see this whole Earth thing for the first three days of its existence before he was going to get the opportunity to move to the so-called planet. He looked up to the number above his head once again. 

“Eight days,” Aziraphale said. “Eight days and I get to meet you, whoever you are. I wonder where you are now.”

***

“You have  _ got  _ to be kidding me,” Hastur said. “You aren’t really going to let  _ him  _ go to Earth and trash everything.” Hastur shook his head. “It isn’t fair. Why should  _ he  _ get to be the first?” 

“He doesn’t disobey direct orders,” Beelzebub replied. “He gets his job done properly.”

“But Crawley, really?” Beelzebub dismissed him. They didn’t care for Hastur that very much. He could never seem to just  _ do  _ what was asked of him. A few seconds later, Crawley walked into the room and bowed to Beelzebub dramatically. 

“Lord Beelzebub,” Crawley said. “I am here for my initiative training.” Beelzebub could only stare at Crawley. He had a number floating above his head.  _ Soulmate tracker. Why the hell does a  _ demon  _ have a  _ soulmate tracker, Beelzebub thought with hate. Demons weren’t supposed to have positive feelings at all, let alone soulmates. They shook their head. They had to be mistaken. 

“Well, that is simple, really simple,” Beelzebub said. “Can you turn yourself into a snake? A large, black snake.” Crawley rolled his eyes. 

“Of course I can do that,” he said. As he said it, his body began to morph into that of a serpent. “Thissssss snakey enough for you?” Crawley asked. 

“That will do just nicely,” Beelzebub said. Crawley morphed back into his usual form. 

“Anything else?” Crawley asked. Beelzebub shook their head, still staring at Crawley’s number. If it wasn’t a soulmate counter, what could it possibly be?

“Well that was easy enough,” Crawley said. “It feels  _ too  _ easy.” He squinted at his superior. They shrugged. 

“I haven’t the slightest idea what you mean,” Beelzebub said. They watched as the eight above Crawley’s head became a seven.  _ It has started _ , they thought.  _ Something’s in motion, but I don’t know what.  _

***

Aziraphale wandered the Earth. He had been given a nice corporation that was apparently supposed to resemble a human. He was one of the first “people” to get to walk Earth, and he felt quite excited by that exact concept. He got to walk around for a few days while he waited for God to create the Garden of Eden and people and animals. It all felt rather surreal. It was what he’d been working for since the beginning of his lifetime (which he’s told is supposed to last until the end of time, whatever that meant).

He knew the three other angels were on Earth wandering around somewhere. They weren’t supposed to meet up or anything. He was supposed to be going at this and sort of forming his own perspective on the planet rather than basing it on anything he might find from someone else. He wasn’t exactly sure why this was going to help him do his job, but he was more than happy to comply anyway. It was for the Ineffable Plan, meaning it was highly important. He smiled at the thought. 

He was  _ important _ for the first time in his life. He  _ meant  _ something to the Ineffable Plan and he was going to help set it in motion. He got to be one of the first angels to have anything to do with Earth. It was almost unbelievable. He looked up to the number floating above his head. Three days. Three days and he would already have met his soulmate. His forever partner. He hoped they were a forever partner anyway. Nothing would suck more than having a mortal soulmate right at the beginning of the world. 

The light that was now the sun began to fade. This was something  _ new _ . He was getting to experience this for the first time with the rest of the planet. The sunset was absolutely beautiful. The reds, oranges, and yellows of the sky mixed together to paint a canvas that was unlike anything that Aziraphale had ever seen before. It was the most beautiful thing he could ever imagine. As the sky grew darker, fainter white lights started becoming visible, along with a giant rock in the sky that Azirpahale knew was the moon. He had been informed of the changes for the day, but he couldn’t have imagined how beautiful they were going to be. He found a spot to sit down for the night and sighed. 

He watched the night sky for far longer than he would ever admit to. How many beginnings could find entertainment out of just staring at the sky? He closed his eyes and sighed. Everything was perfect. Nothing could go wrong now. It almost seemed too perfect to believe. Everything was going exactly to Plan. 

***

“Oh come on,” Crawley murmured into Eve’s ear. “One bite will give you all of the wisdom you will ever need. Jusssst one bite.” He curled himself around the tree, the forbidden tree. Tempting was fun, he had to admit it. This was not going to end well for Adam or Eve, but that was exactly what his job was to do. The woman grabbed an apple off the tree. Crawley hissed in approval as she took a bite of the apple. “Good, good,” he said. “Now sssssshare it with Adam.” the woman smiled and nodded. She walked over to where she had left the man sitting alone at a fire he had built (with God’s guidance) and handed him the apple. She whispered to him what it did for her and Crawley slithered away, satisfied with a job well done. He headed towards the Eastern Gate, knowing that there was an angel over there. He knew there were angels on all four walls, the Eastern one was just the closest to his current location. He had been told to cause a mess, and a mess he was sure to cause. 

He watched the angel for a few minutes. He watched as the angel paced back and forth on the wall, and how he kept staring up at the number floating above his head. The angel would mutter something every once in a while, though Crawley couldn’t quite catch any of it. Crawley decided it was time to make his introduction. 

“Stick that to Her Plan,” Crawley said as soon as he was in his human corporation (though he was letting his wings out, matching the angel’s stance). The angel looked over to him surprised. 

“I beg your pardon?” Crawley laughed and shook his head. Angels. Always polite. Crawley turned to the angel. 

“I  _ said _ stick that to Her Plan.” The angel huffed and adjusted his robe, though it didn’t actually need adjusting. 

“I cannot believe this,” The angel said. He muttered something else, though it was clearly not meant for Crawley to hear. 

“I don’t think they deserved what they got,” Crawley said. “I mean, it was the first thing either of them had done anything wrong. She just threw them out like that. I don’t see what’s so wrong about an apple anyway.” The angel rolled his eyes. 

“Letting them know the difference between good and evil?” The angel exasperatedly said. “Now you’ve forced them to have to make  _ choices _ . Not only them but everyone who comes after as well.” 

“What’s so wrong with choices?” Crawley asked curiously. He knew the Almighty would have an issue with choices, that is why he and the others were tossed out. 

“Well it must be bad, otherwise you wouldn’t have tempted them into it erm. . . “ 

“Crawley,” Crawley replied. “My name is Crawley.” 

“Crawley,” The angel repeated. The angel looked up to his number. It had turned into a zero. He shook his head. He turned his attention to the demon for the first time. The demon’s hair was red as the sky had been the night before, his eyes golden, almost heavenly if it weren’t for the snake-like pupils he had. He sighed. This had to be some sort of trick on God’s part. What was he supposed to do with a  _ demonic  _ soulmate? Thunder boomed and the first drops of rain started coming down. The angel sighed and moved his wing so he could shelter the demon from the rain. “So, um, this is Earth,” the angel said nervously. Crawley laughed. 

“ S’pose so,” the demon replied. “I must admit, it isn’t really worth the hype.” The angel gasped. 

“You-you have got to be kidding me,” The angel said. “You clearly haven’t seen the sun rise or the sun set.” Crawley shrugged. 

“No, not really. First day on the bloody planet,” Crawley said. 

“Well that’s a real shame,” the angel said, trying not to look at the demon. “And it seems this storm is going to take a lot of time to blow over so you might not even see one today.” 

“I gave you my name,” Crawley said, changing the subject. “What is yours?” 

“Aziraphale,” the angel said flatly. “Don’t be expecting me to be on call for you because I’m not going to be.” The demon shook his head. 

“Oh no, ‘course not. You know how much trouble I could get into for consorting with an  _ angel _ ?” The demon, however, smiled. He knew better. He felt something with this angel. He wasn’t exactly sure what it was. What he did know, however, was that the angel was probably going to be staying with him for the rest of time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon


End file.
